


The Cold Never Bothered Lance Anyway

by DTheShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Shance Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/pseuds/DTheShadow
Summary: Lance likes to eat ice cream even when its December and cold.





	The Cold Never Bothered Lance Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a gift for demonic-angels-inmyhead for the shance secret santa exchange this year. This is my first fic so I hope it's enjoyable.

"You're one of the few people I know who would want to have ice cream when it's winter," Hunk says with a smile as he hands Lance his ice cream cone of chocolate with black and blue star-shaped sprinkles.

Lance just smiles as he grabs his ice cream cone from Hunk, "Why would I limit my choices just because the seasons change? Ice cream is delicious so I want to eat it practically every day!"

To the right of Lance, Shiro lets out a chuckle, "Eating Ice cream every day can't be healthy. You need to change your diet every day."

"Is there anything that you wanted Shiro?" Asks Shay.

"I think I'll pass on the ice cream until it's at least spring again," Shiro replies."I will take a hot chocolate, however."

Lance then gives Hunk a mischievous smirk. "So Hunk, when are you going to propose?"

Hunk looks at Lance absolutely flabbergasted while Shay tries to not laugh. "L-Lance!"

Lance is laughing with delight while Shiro is trying to hold in a laugh, which he is failing at. "Oh, come on, Hunk I'm just teasing you." Lance says through his laughter.

When Shay finishes making the hot chocolate, Lance and Shiro pay for their food, say farewell to their friends, and head out of the shop into the cold.

Outside, everything is covered in snow and the trees are a beautiful white. There are children playing in the park across the street from Hunk and Shay's ice cream shop _The Frosted Cone_.

As they start walking, Lance grabs ahold of Shiro's hand as he eats his ice cream. "Mmm ice cream is so good. How can anyone deny themselves from having it just because it's cold outside?"

"Well, normally it's because people don't want to feel colder than they already do," Shiro answers. He brings Lance's hand to his lips kissing the wedding ring he had gotten for him two years ago. "You know you're adorable, right? But you're also incredibly weird."

"Shiro, stop!" Lance says flustered. He is unable to control the blush that starts to creep up his neck. It's not often that Shiro decides to show public displays of affection besides holding Lance's hand, but when he does Lance can't help but blush like a maniac. "And I'm not weird! There are lots of people who still enjoy ice cream in the winter."

Shiro just smiles and shakes his head. "We still need to go to the store to get groceries. Is there anything you want to eat tonight? I'll cook."

"Ice cream!" Lance exclaims letting out a laugh.

"Haha, you're so funny." Shiro says sarcastically. "I could make lasagna. It's one of your favorites."

Lance moans at the thought. "Yes, that sounds fantastic. Not to mention you make such great lasagna. It's one of the reasons I married you."

"That, and my french toast." Shiro remarked.

Lance once again lets out a moan. "Oh, yes! Your french toast is to die for. We should definitely have that some time soon."

"Maybe we can just have french toast tomorrow morning." Says Shiro.

"We could also just do that." Lance responds with a laugh.

As they make their way into a park, they see people everywhere, such as people taking their dogs out on walks, the few people who are out on a run even though it is cold out, and parents with their children as they play together in the snow.

As Lance finishes eating his ice cream, he spots two women with their son as they work together to build a snowman. He smiles softly, longing in his eyes.

Shiro notices. He has known for years now that Lance has always wanted to raise a child, but he decides right now is not the best time to discuss it. He feels it would probably be an easier topic to discuss in the comfort of their home.

After going to the grocery store they make their way back to their house. Once they have put all the food away and get settled in on the couch together Shiro reaches for Lance's hands and asks, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, and I love you with all my heart." Lance replies with a warm smile.

"Then if you really want a child, we can do that." Shiro says. "I saw how you were looking at those two mothers and their son. We can have that too."

"I didn't think you would notice that." Lance looks a little embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Of course I noticed. You're my husband. It's my job to notice when something is bothering you, or in this case, there is something you really want." Shiro says.

Lance looks up sheepishly at Shiro. "Do you think we're ready?"

Shiro thinks about this for a second and says, "We'll never be fully prepared for the struggles of raising a kid, but I believe that we are ready." Shiro then gently cups Lance's face with one of his hands. "I love you so much and I want to start a family with you. So what do you say?"

Lance just leans in to kiss Shiro. When he pulls away he says, "I would love that, Shiro. I would love that more then anything in the world." Then he kisses Shiro again.

Right then, Shiro's stomach growls. They both laugh and Shiro says, "Maybe we should discuss this while we make dinner. Lasagna takes a while to make, and I have a feeling we have a lot to discuss."

"I am quite famished as well so that's probably a good idea." Lance says as he gets up.

Shiro gets up as well and pulls Lance into a hug. "I love you, Lance."

Lance chuckles, "Man, you're such a sap, but yes, I love you too. Now, let's go make some food before I perish from this world."

Shiro just shakes his head at his goofball of a husband as they head for the kitchen.


End file.
